


Ready As I'll Ever Be

by Alex_Frost



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Frost/pseuds/Alex_Frost
Summary: An AU of Miraculous Ladybug one where Adrien goes to the dark side, and someone else takes up the mantel of Ladybug.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Luka/oc, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Kudos: 8





	1. Hate and Anger

It was all over the papers, Ladybug had finally beaten Hawkmoth, not only was he beaten he was revealed to be Gabriel Agreste. Adrien stood by his father’s bedside as he felt his anger build, his eyes glowed in the dim light as he glared at the paper he held in his hand. Ladybug would pay for this, she would pay with her life. “I promise father, Ladybug will pay for this,” The young man snarled as he turned on his heel and made his way out of the hospital room.

“Kitten, please think about this,” Plagg swallowed as he watched his kitten as he paced his father’s study. Adrien spared a glance at his Kwami then turned back towards the painting of his mother. Placing his fingers on the painting he frowned when a part of it pressed in, moving his other hand around he found another place that gave as well. When that happened the floor beneath him gave way, the platform lowered and when it rose again it was a different place. It was the lair of Hawkmoth, his father. 

“This is the place,” Turning to look at the shattered window he felt his rage surge even more. On a small table lay a very familiar box, walking over the young man picked it up and opened the box. A flash of light revealed the Kwami within and the Miraculous. The moth Kwami shivered as he stretched and eyed the young man in front of him. The emotions coming from him made the small creature worry. It watched as as the young man picked up the broach, looking at the Kwami’s he sighs softly as he places the broach on his shirt.

“Kitten please, if you do this…” Plagg stops as he watches as Adrien picks up another item, this one in particular was crackling with raw power. “Kitten, if you use it… it could kill you… I don’t want to lose you,” The Kwami of Destruction spoke softly as he stared at the peacock miraculous in his chosen’s hand.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng looked up at the tap on her skylight, opening it she smiled softly when she saw Chat Noir holding out his hand of her, a small smile on his face. Taking the offered hand she gasped as she was pulled up through the skylight, her arms wrapping around his neck.

“Where are we going kitty?” She asked as he held her close and launched himself from her rooftop.

“You’ll see soon enough,” He said, his voice hallow as he kept his gaze forward.

Marinette swallowed as they neared the Agreste mansion, her heart pounding in her chest as they landed in an all too familiar room. Looking at the cat hero she swallowed at the look on his face. Taking a step back she felt a tremor of fear go through her. “Kitty?” She whispered softly as he took a few steps toward her.

“You are what I need for Ladybug to come to me, I know it,” He rumbled as he grabbed her chin. Tikki watched from her spot in her chosen’s purse, the Kwami of Creation shivered as she felt the power radiating from the leather clad young man.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” The seamstress said softly as she kept her voice calm. The Cat of Paris let her go with a huff as he turned and ran a clawed hand through his hair, glancing down at her purse she gave a small nod, Tikki swallowed as she quickly flew out of her chosen’s purse and removed the earrings that adorned her partner’s ears.

Tiki panted hard as she flew from the mansion that had turned into a prison once more. Her chosen was in danger, she had to act fast. Nodding to herself the Kwami made her way back to the Bakery that her chosen called home.

Sabine Cheng looked up at the door and sighed softly, something wasn’t right, she couldn’t put her finger on it, but she knew that something was wrong. Tom was off delivering an order, leaving the matriarch to her own devices. Humming softly the Chinese woman started to wipe down the counters when she stopped, looking sharply she gasped.

“Tikki,”

“Hello Sabine, it’s been a long time,” The Kwami said softly as she hovered in front of the older woman.


	2. A Reunion and A Choice

“It’s been almost twenty years, I thought I’d never see you again,” Sabine said softly as she held out her hand for the small creature to land in. The Kwami of Creation looked into the eyes of the older woman and swallowed.

“I know I have no right to ask this of you, but I need your help,” The Kwami said softly, her bright blue eyes locked on the woman in front of her. Sabine put the rag down and held out her hand. The moment the earrings landed in the palm of her hand she could feel their power.

“Surely there must be someone else, I’m not as young as I used to be,” Sabine gently said as she traced one of the earring's, she paused as she looked back up at the Kwami, her breath freezing in her lungs. “These are...” Tikki nodded as she looked down, narrowing her eyes Sabine put the earring's in with practiced ease. “I think it’s time I had a talk with an old friend.”

******

“You have some nerve!” I snapped as I slammed the doors to the massage pallor open, my eyes blazing as I advanced on the man.

“I…”

“Shut up!” I snapped as I clenched my fists, my body shaking with anger. “Do you have any idea what you’ve done?! You put my daughter in danger!” I yelled, my transformation falling with practiced ease. My fists were balled at my sides shaking with anger. Tiki looks between me and Master Fu, her eyes narrowing as she flies closer to his face.

“Wang Fu, you have failed in your task as Guardian,” The tiny Godess of creation snapped, her blue eyes blazing with power. Fu swallowed as he took a step back, his face ashen with fear. “You have endangered the wielders of the Miraculous, and in doing so have gone against the sacred duty entrusted to you,” The Kwami started to glow, her power pulsing around the room with raw power.

“Tikki, that’s enough,” I gently cupped the angry Kwami and nuzzled her. The Kwami’s power simmered down as she breathed heavily, her eyes slowly closing as she shivered slightly. I turned my gaze back to the man who had been my mentor, my master and narrowed my eyes. “You have endangered my daughter, and for that I cannot forgive you,” I walked over to where Fu kept the Miraculous, opening the box I swallowed as pulled out the Dragon Miraculous.

“What are you doing? Your body can’t handle the strain,” I shot him another glare as I slipped the necklace on. Longg appeared before me in a brilliant flash of light.

“Greetings my lady, it is a pleasure to see you again,” Longg said warmly as she nuzzled me.

“The pleasure is all mine Longg, I know that I have no right to ask this but I need your help my old friend.” I was stopped by the dragon as she placed a paw over my lips.

“All you have to do is ask and my help will be offered,” The dragon said gently as she smiled at me, her eyes full of compassion.

“My daughter has been kidnapped,” I swallowed as I felt my tears start to fall. Tikki gently wiped my eyes as I felt a pang go through me.

“Say no more old friend, my power is yours to command,” Longg’s gentle voice washed over me like a soothing wave.

“Sabine, if you do this you might not survive,” Looking up at the man I glared as I felt my power surge.

“You have no right to talk to me like that!” I snapped as I clapped my hands together. “Tikki, Longg, unify,” I closed my eyes as I felt the familiar power of unification wash over me. I sighed softly as I slowly opened my eyes. “You have something of mine Fu, and I want it back,” Fu nodded as he pulled out a box. Setting the box on the table he looked up at me.

“It’s still here, and It’s been waiting for you,” I say nothing as I open the case and pull out the blade, my body thrumming with energy as I felt the familiar magic wash over me. Walking over to the window I swallow as I see the other Miraculous wielders.

“This will be my last time being Ladybug,” The words were whispered but I know that Fu heard them.

Adrien

“Any moment now, your highness,” I glanced down at the paper in my hand and crumpled it up.

“Adrien,”

“Quiet!” I snarl as I throw the paper at her, my power crackling along my bare skin. Hearing the familiar footsteps of my bodyguard I turn towards him, and smirk. There, sitting on the pillow in his hands lay the Moth and Peacock Miraculous. Putting the two Miraculous’ on I clench my fist as I feel their power. Swinging out my hand I feel the combined power wash over me, whirling the staff I drop to my knees as I cough harshly, blood flecking my outfit. Pulling a feather out of the shield that had formed on my left arm I pour my power into it. A blast of pure black light shoots out into the air over Paris.

With just a mere thought I start akumatizing people, regardless of their emotional state. War had come to Paris and I was ready to finish this. My father lay in a hospital bed, in a comatose state not sure if he’d ever wake from it. Summoning my butterflies I have them take me to the Eiffel Tower. ‘The battle for Paris will soon begin,’ I thought as I watched as the Miraculous wielder’s fought their way through the crowd.

“And now it begins,” I say darkly as I feel the familiar presence of Ladybug.


	3. Into The Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from my OC's point of view, elements of what I've written for him in another story are present here. Give it a read and let me know what you think.

“Luka, talk to me, what’s wrong?” I asked softly as I slowed my playing, my eyes locked on my boyfriend. Luka looked up from his guitar, his eyes locked on mine as he swallowed.

“Something’s going to happen, and… I don’t know if we can stop it,” I turned off the keyboard and walked over to him, gently brushing his hair out of his face. I stared into his aqua eyes and hummed softly as I gently pulled him up and hugged him.

“You’re not alone Aqua,” I said softly, “I’m here,”

“I know Amber, and I’m grateful for that,” He wrapped his arms around me and tightened the hug. Opening my eyes I look up into his eyes and swallow as I feel the love he has for me. I shivered slightly as he cupped my face and leaned down, his lips meeting mine.

******

I hum softly as I rest my head on Luka’s chest, his fingers threading through my hair. Looking out the window I sigh as I see the sun starting to set. “Luka, promise me you’ll be careful,” I said softly as I felt a tremor go through him.

“I’m always careful my love,” Luka softly replied, his tone soft.

“I know you are Viper, but I… I can’t help but feel that something is going to happen…” I swallow as I feel my power pulse through me, a power that had bloomed within me and I’d made my own.

“Alright, Amber, my Phoenix, I will be careful.”

“Je t'aime,” The words were whispered but I know he heard them.

“Je t'aime aussi,”

******

The battle raged all throughout the city, I watched from my place on the Liberty and gasped sharply as I felt the powers of the other Miraculous wielders. Nodding to myself I make my way off the boat and head towards the Eiffel Tower, my eyes locked on the Tower. I could feel the power and anger of the one standing at the very top.

I watch from afar as one by one the Wielders reach the Tower, standing in front of them is Ladybug, but… It wasn’t the Ladybug magic I’d come to know, no… this was older, more powerful. With a thought I feel my magic swirl around me, and in a flash of light I am standing alongside the Wielders. I take a stance as I sense the darkness closing in around us. Gasping softly I summon my power and cause a burst of fire to come forth. The Light of my power pushed back the encroaching darkness.

“You think you can beat me with a little light show?!” I look up and suppress a gasp as I see the being that has haunted my dreams for over a month.

“This ends now,” I look up and see Ladybug standing a few feet away from me, a sword in her hand as she looks up at the top of the Tower.

“You’re right, it does,” The villain snarled as he leapt from the Tower and landed in front of me, his eyes blazing with power as he sneered at me. “And I’ll start with this little bird,” He growled as he summoned a cataclysm.

“No!” I blink and gasp as I see Viperion jump in front of the attack, his eyes locked on mine. He gasped and fell to his knees, his body shaking.

“Viper… no…” I feel the tears falling down my face as I fall to my own knees, my arms encircling my partner, my other half… my soulmate. “No… no, you can’t leave me… you promised…” I gasp as his power fades, his suit vanishing in a brilliant flash of light.

“Looks like I missed, it won’t happen again,” Looking up I shout, the words coming out more like a roar as I sent the villain flying.

“Luka… Aqua… please…” I gasp, my body heaving as I hold him closer. “Come back to me…” I cry, my tears streaming down my face. I glance down at his wrist and see his Miraculous, lying on the ground next to us is Sass, the snake Kwami. Lifting a shaking hand I gently pick up the Kwami and hold him close.

“Sssssecond chance,” I pull back as I see Sass glowing with raw power, his eyes locked on the battle going around us.

“Sass,” I whisper as I watch as the tiny god turned to face me.

“Use this gift well, I will be unable to do it again,” The Kwami strained as time seemed to freeze around us.

******

I shoot up from the bed, my body covered in a thin layer of sweat, a cry locked in my throat. It had to be a dream… I turn my head to the side and swallow a sob as I see Luka sleeping peacefully next to me. I quietly slip out of bed and make my way into the bathroom. I blink at the harshness of the light and stare at my reflection.

“Alec, are you alright?” I glance down at the sink and nod as I see Sass and Fyre sitting on the edge of the sink.

“I don’t know,” I whisper as I feel my self shaking. I feel a tremor go through me as I feel my own power pulse. I hum softly as I feel a very familiar nuzzle.

“You’ll be alright my little bird,” I reached up and gently cupped Fyre, the gentle warmth spread through me like a warm hug.

“Please tell me it was all just a nightmare,” The words spilled from my lips like a prayer.

“In a sense it was… but in reality… it is a memory,” The snake kwami spoke softly as he hovered in front of my face. “I used up my stored power in resetting time, if Luka dies again… I won’t be able to save him,”

“I won’t let that happen!” I snarl as I clench my fists, my eyes blazing as I stare back at the snake kwami, the god met my gaze and nodded.

******

I swallow as I see the cloud of darkness over the city, my heart racing as I feel the mixture of emotions coming from the Eiffel Tower. I felt a tingle in the back of my mind as I remembered what had happened before, I was determined to not let that happen again. My power pulsed around me like a second skin. Nodding to myself I glance at the Kwami in my pocket, Fyre looked back at me and nodded, taking a deep breath I run off the boat towards the tower, my heart racing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that was evil of me, I'm sorry. Stay tuned for the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked my Miraculous story, and the twist I added, hope to post the next chapter soon.


End file.
